The Good Doctor
by UnderYourMind
Summary: Dr. Ana Steele always wanted to be respected and seen as a good professional. Perhaps asking Christian Grey to take off his clothes without previous preparation was a bit too much, though. (C/A).
1. Chapter 1

**My other story The Crime of Father Grey had to be taken down due to copyright infringements. I'm not sure the person who contacted me is legit, but she/he advised me to take it down or post it somewhere else. For the sake of my readers, I'll be doing so very soon with more chapters.**

**Anyway…. Onto the next story. So, yes. From the summary you gather that Ana is a doctor. I'm not sure if this plot has been used many times, but I'll try to bring in some originality (hope so). Everything else is the SAME. Well, not really. Ana is around 24 years old, but no other changes regarding the canon have been made. She still lives with Kate.**

**This will have very few OC's, but the original characters belong to dear EL James! This story will NOT be written in the first person, so if you don't like that, please don't complain.**

**Warning: Each chapter will be rather long, so if this bothers you in any way, please bear with my imagination :p Also, this is rated M for a reason. This high rating was not chosen lightly.**

**Enjoy!**

When Anastasia Steele was hungry, she wasn't the kind of person to just drop everything and go have a snack. Usually, she was either too busy or too apathetic to actually put in the effort. Nowadays, she's more than used to having her stomach rumbles as company. But today particularly, not even her well trained self was able to restrain the temptation.

At first, she had managed to sneak in a quick bite of an apple between patients or paperwork, but as time progressed and her patience running thin, she found it easier not to bother at all. And you'd think health care professionals were one to give the example by not skipping important meals. Ana had barely turned twenty four and still carried some old habits from Med School: eat what and when you can; the health of others is above yours; so long make up and fancy clothing.

She considered herself a neat girl, but somewhat clumsy. Her brown hair was usually tied up in a high knot with eventual strands of messy hair framing each side of her face. Bags under her eyes were now a constant. Still, she didn't care much about how dull and unattractive she might look. Unlike some colleagues of hers, she preferred discretion above slutty.

Her stomach growled and she sighed into the emptiness of her office. She hadn't even bothered to clean up the mess of patient files sprawled on her desk.

Suddenly, there came a sharp knock on the door. Ana groaned and sank even lower on her chair, her body turning over slowly so she somehow managed to regain an acceptable posture. She was in the middle of her breakfast break. Couldn't she just eat in peace and solitude?

She waited, hoping whoever was calling on her just _left_. As it stood, even if she fell asleep this very moment, the constant knocking would wake someone from their grave.

There was another loud knock.

_Maybe they can perceive my breathing,_ Ana reasoned. As if it would help, she began to hold her breath, and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to silently will away whoever decided messing with her breaks was something funny.

What did she do to deserve this? This break at 10 am was the only thing preventing her from collapsing on a bed next to some of her patients. It was only twenty minutes long, but it was enough. Or it _should_ be.

Suddenly, the sound of the handle being twisted made Ana shot up from her crumpled position.

"Oh – hey, Ana!"

_Of course._ "Um… hi, Kate."

"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in." The strawberry-blonde girl walked up to Ana, peering at with interest. "Why the hell is this office so dark, Ana?" Kate asked, amused.

"Shut up. I'm trying to enjoy my break."

"But it's only 10.12 in the morning."

Kate Kavanagh aka Miss Inconvenient, had the incredible ability to appear out of nowhere regardless of where her roommate Ana might be. Even if that means bursting into her working place without previous warning.

Ana glared at her. "It's 10.18 am, and you know this is my break time."

There was a pause. "You didn't forget it's my birthday, right?"

Damn. Ana _did_ forget. She pressed her hands to her face and rubbed her temples. "I'm so sorry, Kate," she said in all honesty. "I had to come to the hospital."

Another pause. "I thought you had the day off!"

"I'm really sorry… "

"You just can't say no to people, can you?" Kate interrupted. She sounded quite amused, but Ana knew that was probably just a cover. It should be indeed her day off, but as a resident, Ana had to always be available whenever an attending might require her assistance.

"I have a proposition to make," Kate said cheerfully, springing to her feet and trying to pull a limp and reluctant Ana up off the chair. "You come out with me tonight – just for an hour, I promise – and we'll call it even."

Ana chewed on her bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons of going versus staying at home, regaining some of her energy. On one hand, if she went, she could be assured Kate would most likely let this one slide without constantly rubbing it in her face, but if she stayed she would be able to get a decent night of sleep to fully prepare for the week that was just beginning. The latter was certainly more appealing than ending up with a drunk Kate.

But Ana chose to go out. She was _twenty four_. She needed to go out and clear her mind off work-related things. Most people considered her to be slightly anti-social, discarding the obvious fact that her career was just too time-consuming to leave room for many distractions.

"Finally!" Kate clapped her hands and pulled Ana into a warm embrace. "Just make sure you dress up nicely. José and Levi will want to record the moment when Anastasia Steele exits her cave and embraces the warmth of alcohol."

"They're there too?" Ana blinked as Kate turned to leave the room. "I thought it would just be us two."

"Please. What'd be the fun in that, Ana?"

As Kate whirled around to open the door, Ana caught a glimpse of one her shiny new pair of earrings. Probably a gift from her most recent flirt, Charles. Much unlike Ana, Kate had something that just sent boys flying in her direction, and, in all honesty, the blonde girl didn't mind the attention and eventual gifts. Ana kind of wished she had such an interesting romantic life or have one at all. She started caring for her career in a very early age which proved to be an effective repellant against any possible suitors. Who'd want to date a girl that was practically married to her job? Unless the person you're interested in works in the same place as you, and even then you have to mind that it's just possibly sexual tension. Not that Ana would know anything about that. She'd vaguely kissed a guy upon turning nineteen and only after having too much to drink. As for sex life _per se_… well. Inexistent.

"You should wear the olive dress," Kate suggested, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ana had somehow managed to skip the last hours of her shift, even though it should have been her day off. Right now, she just wished she could return to the hospital as opposed to having to deal with Kate's obvious attempt at making her wear something too revealing.<p>

"Kate, I'm not wearing this," Ana said firmly. "I bought this when I was like nineteen. It's too short and too tight."

She just shrugged. "Fine. Give it back."

She continued probing Ana's closet, finally giving up after realizing the other options were also deemed "too short" or "too tight".

"Well, Ana," She started with a heavy sigh. "You have nothing ideal for a man's eyes."

Ana blinked. Twice. Typical Kate. "Kate, this is not a date. There's no need in making me look like a slut."

Kate rolled her eyes, throwing her arms in the air. "You won't. In case you haven't noticed everyone in the café knows you. They'll know it's a special occasion," she explained, but Ana was confused on who was really trying to convince who. "Dr. Steele won't lose any respect."

"Oh, yeah, right. You do realize half the people I treat never remember my name." Ana crossed her arms over her chest and ignored the impatient sigh that she elicited from Kate across the room.

"Well, as you wish. Let's just get you in something decent and go out, okay?"

* * *

><p>The outfit Ana picked out was incredibly modest. It consisted of a skirt she bought last year (but had never worn) that came down to her knees and was white with some sky blue flower patterns. The top was just a navy blue t-shirt that was actually a little looser than she remembered. Kate had wanted her to wear high heels, but quickly backed down after Ana threatened not going at all. Kate knew better than anyone how deadly shoes like that would be to her feet.<p>

Apparently there was no way she'd be back home before 1 am. Talking to José and Levi had proven to be quite relaxing, and as Kate had promised they took the chance to take some pictures to perpetuate this moment. Both had been photographers back in University, and deep down Ana knew José had always had a special feeling for her.

All in all, Kate was pretty much drunk, as expected, while José seemed to have downed the same number of drinks and remained as sober as ever. Levi was nursing his second cocktail of some kind, leaving Ana the only one that resorted to water. Kate had called that 'pretty pathetic', and she actually agreed, but she couldn't afford to drink a few hours before starting a new shift. Needless to say Ana's tolerance for alcohol beverages was a disgrace.

To be quite honest, Ana never found herself all that attracted to alcohol. It didn't taste that good and the aftermath would most likely be problematic.

"Drink a beer," Kate slurred across the table. "A glass of water is just plain sad."

Ana just shook her head. "No way, Kate."

"But it's so good!" Kate interrupted. "Just one. Please? My birthday present!"

_Oh. It's a drink._

But Ana resisted the offer. "No thanks, Kate. I'm starting my shift in a few hours, and I can't be hungover." Ana tried to show her resolve by drinking the remains of water.

"No one gets drunk with one beer!" Kate argued. Ana figured she wasn't that drunk to stop reasoning.

"Sorry, but no."

"Please? Just one for my birthday?"

"Kate…"

"What's wrong, Ana?"

When Kate couldn't get Ana to do something she'd immediately assume she was near death. As if she'd often get her to go along, anyway. She stood up. "Well, I'm having fun," Ana declared, falsely cheerful. "But I really need to be going now…"

But Kate wasn't so keen on quitting her little mission, and asked her to wait two minutes while she went to the toilets.

Incredibly enough, José and Levi were nowhere to be seen, leaving Ana entangled with the cover of a partially ripped magazine on the counter. The bold title read '_How Christian Grey changed businesses'_. Was he the guy in the cover of Times Magazine? This… young? Ana was unsure of what was more alluring: the cliché that he was young, successful and handsome, or that he shared the surname with one of the Pediatricians she admired the most: Dr. Grace Grey.

What a coincidence.

Giving into boredom, Ana flipped some pages until reaching the one announcing how promising and incredibly successful this young man was. All the photos throughout the article looked as if taken from a Men's Health magazine. All that was really missing was the just-in-underwear pictures. The intensity with which he stared into the camera was outstanding.

Her daydream was soon interrupted by a very loud Kate. "There you are! That man…"

The blonde's sigh gained Ana's attention. "You know him?"

"Ana, I interviewed him like a few years ago, remember?" How Kate still remembered this while drunk was what amazed Ana. "The big interview for the newspaper?"

What did she expect? Yes, she remembered it vaguely, but she'd never got to read that interview or even seen a picture of him before.

"Hmm, I remember."

"Look at how he's staring at you," Kate swooned, almost spilling her beer on the counter. "Like he's making love to you with his eyes."

Well, Ana had to agree with that. It was really sexy indeed. However, as virginal as she was, there was no stopping a faint shade of red to color her cheeks. She was more than used to Kate's dirty talking, but it never ceased to surprise just how inconvenient she could be, specially knowing Ana had never been that intimate with a man before, let alone what looked like the epitome of perfection.

"So he's big in Seattle, right?"

Kate spluttered the liquid in her mouth, and eyed her with a disbelieving look. "You're kidding me? Have you been living under a rock? He's just the _hit_ in Seattle and the rest of the world. Insanely famous and ridiculously well in life. Any woman's dream man."

Ana fell into silence as her friend took the opportunity to empty the bottle in her hand.

"I'm actually surprised you don't know who he is, Ana."

"Hmm?"

"He's your idol's son," she proceeded, the slow speech giving away her intoxicated state. "That Grey doctor."

* * *

><p>Ana gave an inward sigh of impatience and fatigue. Her whole body felt sore with the little rest she had gotten thanks to Kate's overextended birthday night out. The muscles complained as the morning was nowhere to being done since it was merely 9 am, and she would have a marathon of physical examination to attend to. It truly was what she disliked the most since she'd be the only one doing this today.<p>

"Kill me," She lifted yet another sigh before calling the name on the chart. "Luke Breaks."

Not to mention she'd rather be stuck with examining women instead of men. Not as if as a doctor she hadn't been taught to be comfortable around them, but it was really getting on her nerves how some of them would seize the intimate contact as an opportunity to flirt with her.

She washed her hands one last time before setting everything straight. The door behind her opened, and she closed her eyes in a last attempt to prepare herself for the wave of inappropriate sessions that would follow.

"Please remove your clothes," Ana grumbled harsher than intended, moving to sit at the small white desk beside the examination table. She'd barely straightned her back when the image of a very familiar set of eyes were fixed on hers.

She tried to talk, but she just couldn't find her voice. It was Christian Grey.

Her eyes roamed along her chart, looking for his name somewhere. Even though she knew the answer, she decided to ask politely. "Are you Mr. Breaks?"

Ana could see he was halfway the process of undressing, not looking bothered by her obvious intense stare in the slightest. As he unbottened his shirt, he approached her desk, extending a firm hand.

"No I'm not, Doctor…"

He took her hand in his, and Ana inwardly cursed how uncomfortable the contact made her feel. She coughed. "Steele. Doctor Steele. I'm sorry but this is not your turn Mister…"

"Christian Grey."

You don't say. After breaking the handshake, Ana expected him to justify his presence when clearly he wasn't expected.

"Ah, yes. I had my physical examination yesterday, but had to cancel," He finally spoke, now completely bare chested. "Dr. Grace Grey is my mother, I'm sure you know her. She told me you'd do this little favor as I'm in a hurry."

The muscles along his torso were heavily defined, capturing her light eyes once more. Ana was pretty sure she was scrapping the borders of indecency by looking at a patient like that.

However, what he was asking of her was against her principles. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but the list of patients I'll be seeing today was carefully made up regarding time and effort."

Bullshit. She had just filled in the blanks with random names as she went along. He must have realized the effect he had had on her since it didn't sway him from moving his broad hands to the belt holding his pants.

"Um…Mr. Grey, I really can't," Ana spoke, extending a hand that finally halted his actions. "A physical exam requires time and attention. I can't just rush this. I can schedule-"

But the man was as unmoving as a mountain. "Dr. Steele, I believe you understand my time is valuable. I'm already missing important meeting concerning my business, and I don't really think ten minutes of your time will spoil any of your hard work when making your list."

Okay. He was really persuasive, and Ana knew that in any other circumstance she would not agree, but she could comprehend his point.

"There are some disposable pants to your left, Mr. Grey."

Her throat ran dry with sudden panic. He was, after all, Dr. Grace's son. What would she say if Ana refused this tiny favor? How hard could it be to examine an obviously healthy man?

He did as told, and removed the rest of his clothes behind a curtain. When he finally came into her sight again, Ana averted her eyes unconsciously. The thin pants left little to imagination, especially when considering how they hung from his hips.

Ana stared at him with a frown on her face. There was no way in hell those pants couldn't have been tied slightly higher. So in addition to being handsome, rich and successful, he's also an intentional tease.

She's examined good looking men before, but there was something about this particular man that just tied a knot on her throat, making her look utterly ridiculous and extremely novice.

"Anyway… um… Mr. Grey," Ana gave him a tight smile as she began flipping through the stack of folders looking for the G letter. "How have you been these days?"

He sat on the stool by the curtains, not ever tearing his eyes off her. "Perfectly fine. Will this take long?"

"It will be as long as it should," she sighed not liking his impatience, and began flipping through the files for a second time. There was a rather awkward moment of silence as she furiously checked each file. "I can't believe this," she murmured, turning to face the half-naked man seated in front of her. "Your file isn't in here."

"I'm sure we can live without it, Dr. Steele," There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'll have to find it, though," Ana insisted, getting up from the desk. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Then an unexpected hand suddenly shot out and gripped her wrist tightly, effectively stopping her from moving any further. "Dr. Steele," he started, putting on his low raspy voice once more. "I have ten minutes to be done with this. Whatever you wish to know about me you can simply ask. It incites the doctor-patient relationship, and will eventually save time."

Ana gave him an odd look. The grip on her wrist lessened, and he eventually let go. Ana's initial amazement was fading into a light annoyed feeling. He was literally telling her how to behave and do her job.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your patience, Mr. Grey. I really need that file."

Ana could sense a shift in his previously impassive stare. He wasn't angry, or displeased. His face held the lines of a much lighter mood. Christian Grey was having a laugh at her.

"I admire your persistence, but if you leave this room, I will be gone as well, and then you'll have to come up with a justification to my mother as to why such a professional doctor would leave her patience without being taken care of.

She paused and threw him a glare over her shoulder. The nerves! "Fine," she admitted defeat, releasing the doorknob and walking towards him again. "I'll take care of it later, then. First we have to get your height and weight, Mr. Grey."

She hurried him over to the scale on the far side of the room and he stood on it, his back facing her. Fortunately, he had had the good sense of tying his pants more tightly, not allowing any curious looks from behind. Things were awkward enough already, and they would only get worse as the exam progressed. She adjusted the measuring devices on the scale and fell quiet for a moment. "You are… precisely six feet tall," she said. "And a hundred and sixty pounds."

"A hundred and fifty, I'm sure," He corrected the device's reading, implying it was faulty.

Ana gave him a wry look. "Very well, then."

He just expanded his smile a bit more and made his way back to the stool. "First part done, Dr. Steele?" he asked, looking at Ana expectantly. "What is next?"

For a moment they just stood there as Ana tried her best to remember the steps. It had been over three months since she'd done any physical exam, and the fact that he was looking like that at her just made things worse. He was giving her the look. The Times Magazine _look_.

"Dr. Steele?" He inquired, snapping her from her oblivious brain.

"Never mind," she mumbled, her cheeks getting red. "I'll go get my stethoscope."

Ana was simply disgracing her career by behaving like a teen girl who gets to take a glimpse at the popular guy. Suddenly, the male anatomy became harder to digest, erasing any previous experiences she'd ever had examining a man's body.

She turned and saw him staring deeply at her face. She gave him a strange look. "Is everything alright?" she asked, approaching him with the stethoscope in her hand.

"Not a big fan of doctors, truth be told, Dr. Steele."

Ana opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say to that. His mother was one of the top pediatrician in the States. It was rather interesting that he'd have such a feeling towards doctors. Not that she came to thick of it, they didn't exactly look alike.

"Um, anyway… I'm going to check your lungs and heartbeat now, Mr. Grey."

He simply nodded in response as Ana pressed the metal end of the stethoscope to his chest and concentrated on any sound. "Breathe," she instructed.

"I am."

"Breathe _deeply_."

He complied however many times she asked, occasionally shifting his attention to the window. Ana guessed it was his way to deal with the anxiety he was feeling. It was perceptible through his accelerated heart beats, and even though his breathing was steady, each breath was more and more profound.

"What are you doing?" he asked, no longer showing his usual confidence.

Ana gave him a _look_. She shifted to settle behind him once more. The muscles on his back weren't any less impressive. They rippled along it with perfect symmetry, reminding Ana once more why she loved the human body so much. So many details.

Before her mind would get the chance to play tricks on her again, she pressed the cold metal on his skin. He flinched slightly, but that was no surprise. It was a perfectly normal reflex.

"Breathe," she instructed again, and he did.

After a moment of careful listening, she sighed, placing the stethoscope around her neck. "Well, it seems there is a crackling noise coming from your lungs. Have you been sick recently?"

"I don't think so, Dr. Steele."

"Well, be careful, then. I suspect a cold may be brewing."

He merely nodded at her. It seems they have finally reached a more professional stance. No more weird glances or implying tones.

Ana took a deep breath and took his left arm in her hands. She silently and quickly checked his joints and flexibility before moving to the next to do the same. This phase of the exam moved fluidly and effortlessly.

Since they were so silent, Ana took the time to calm herself from the previous ordeal he had put her through because of a file. Quite frankly, she couldn't help but realize he was an extremely persuasive man who clearly wasn't afraid to use his looks to prove a point. Not that she was complaining either.

"Could you stand up and walk around, please?" she asked all of a sudden, stepping back to watch him. He slid off the stool and casually sauntered around the room. He was not very tall, but there was no way that body wasn't mesmerizing. He surely was a man that practices a lot of sports.

Ana started mumbling to herself. "No limp… knees look good, ankles too…" She unconsciously let herself trail off as some improper thoughts came into her head upon seeing how gracefully he managed to walk even if slightly tense.

He stared at her for a moment, making her cheeks darken substantially, was deliberately avoiding his gaze. "Alright. Onto the next part," she said, clearing her throat nervously. She moved to the desk drawer and pulled a pair of latex gloves from inside.

Mr. Grey raised an eyebrow. "And what part is that?"

"Well, Mr. Grey. Please remove your pants."

That could be a line taken from any porn scene, and the fact that Ana associated her words with something so… intense, created a rather explicit image in her head. It was getting quite hard to continue the exam without feeling hot waves circling her body, giving her the false impression that the room temperature had slightly increased.

She finally met his stare, trying to conceal any inappropriate signs. Her eyes were so glued to his that she knew it was getting kind of ridiculous right now. So a man is standing naked before you. Is the best idea to simply ignore that _part_?

"You have my permission to look, Dr. Steele," he said, drawing a playful grin, but she didn't return his flippant attitude. As if she needed his permission to do her job.

Ana cleared her throat for the tenth time that morning. She took slow, careful steps towards him and kept making vague gestures with her hand. She was mentally kicking herself for how unprofessional she was being. She wasn't really afraid to look at him. She just felt dirty for having certain thoughts crossing her mind. Having to slightly bend to have a better look didn't help either.

She exhaled raggedly. "May I?" she asked, double checking. Honestly, she was making too much of a big deal out of something so simple.

At once, she took his penis into one hand.

It was soft and warm, but no bigger or smaller than most of the ones she'd dealt with. Of course, she still hadn't bring herself to fully gaze at it. But Ana knew she didn't want to look at his face.

She kept squeezing and maneuvering, checking for any strange lumps or anything out of the ordinary. "Any discomfort?" she inquired, and was relieved that her voice didn't come out as shaky as she'd imagine.

A very low, deep sound came from the back of his throat. "Not yet," he replied, making Ana look up only so see him with his eyes closed.

She frowned. She didn't need years and years of studying Medicine to know when a man is having an erection. It has happen before during her exams, but none has ever made such a primal noise at what should have been something casual.

Raising to her feet again, Ana now avoided his gaze at all costs. "I'll give you some time to get rid of that, Mr. Grey."

Nothing in this world could prepare her for what he said next.

"Can't you do that for me, Dr. Steele?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback.**

**Some people suggested I started a Pinterest page which is definitely on my plans.**

**On a side note, I'll be updating everyday unless I'm terribly busy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There had been many times throughout Ana's life when she had definitely put her foot in things. Times when she'd made a bad situation a whole lot worse by simply looking the wrong way. However, she couldn't quite guess if this counted as such.<p>

Certainly, she must have said or insinuated something that might have given her patient the wrong idea. After all, this was everything but normal. The fact that he was still looking at her expectantly made Ana feel as if she could simply be stuck in a nightmare filled with bad jokes.

After nearly a full minute, she found her voice. "Very funny, Mr. Grey," she started off, countering the sudden knot in her throat. "I guess it's better if we finish it here. You'll need to take some blood samples to guarantee everything is as expected."

A few seconds after a long staring contest, he finally moved behind the curtain without exchanging any word. Surely he wasn't upset. Ana should be the one scarred for life. Sure, a handsome man invites you to handle things in his stead… in the middle of your work place. A man you know from a magazine cover who just so happens to be the offspring of none other than Dr. Grace Grey. Ana figured this should be the moment when he'd stick his head out of the long panel and scream 'Ah! Busted!'.

Needless to say the only noises echoing in the room were her shallow breathing, and the almost imperceptible sound of brushing of fabric.

Deeply incased in her thoughts, Ana's heart almost jumped off her chest when a deep voice was heard. "I hope you didn't take it the wrong way, Dr. Steele. It was a moment that begged for tension relief."

Well, at least he was fully clothed now. No more distractions or indecent propositions.

Her breath hitched. "I'd appreciate if you'd keep those 'tension relief' methods to yourself next time, Mr. Grey."

He blinked, regaining the pompous look again. "There will be a next time?"

Okay, so being flirty _should_ be out of the question, right? But quite frankly it wasn't as if he was that much of a stranger to her. No harm ever came from entering a supposedly teasing game. He'd be gone in a few seconds, anyway.

"If you behave."

A charming smile brushed his lips as he straightened his tie. "I _did _hear interesting things about you, Dr. Steele."

Panic peaked in her voice. "_What_?"

Ana stared at him.

Mr. Grey stared back.

Another long pause ensued broken only by two delicate knocks on the door.

"Come in." Ana answered, rubbing the sides of her neck while heading to her desk. Obviously enough, Mr. Grey didn't get that had been his cue to leave. And what the hell did he mean with that statement? Has he been asking around about the doctors?

Then, horror splashed in her face.

What if this had been some sort of test from Dr. Grace to keep in check with Ana's behavior towards patients? Oh no…

"Dr. Steele?"

The voice of Nurse Amanda made her jolt. "I'm sorry, Amanda… what is it?"

Ana shot a side-glance at Mr. Grey who simply delved both hands into his pockets. What an infuriating man. Wasn't he in a hurry to begin with?

"Dr. Grey wishes to speak to you as soon as you're done."

Almost reluctantly, Ana smiled at her, and out the corner of her eye she could Mr. Grey didn't react to this at all. "Thank you, Amanda."

With the door shutting behind the brunette nurse, Christian Grey spoke again, slightly leaning on the wall and shifting his weight to one foot. "Is there anything else you require of me, Dr. Steele?"

Yes. Be gone. Whatever his mother wanted to talk to her about sent chills down her back. Was she getting fired? Scolded? She shuddered as she remembered how thunderous she could be when a bad mood hit her. And what could possibly be people gossiping about her? Unless this yet another of his lighten-the-tension scheme.

She lowered her eyes to her desk, pretending to be writing something important when in fact she was just scribbling senseless words. "Yes, please schedule your blood tests with Nurse Amanda on your way out, Mr. Grey." There was a hint of harshness in her voice that truly didn't suit her, but she couldn't care less.

Ana was only mildly surprised when she lifted her eyes and saw him still staring at her, not moving at all. "Anything else, Mr. Grey?"

He seemed to be debating that question to himself, but didn't take long to answer. "Not at all. Thank you for you briefness, Dr. Steele."

There was no denying it. The way her name rolled out of his tongue was definitely charming. Either he does this all the time, or he's taken the day to piss her off. As he was about to leave with a final handshake, Ana seized the opportunity to speak. "What exactly did you hear about me?"

He still clasped her hand into his firmly gripping it. "Excuse me?"

She stared at him with a coy glare. "What _interesting _things did you hear about me, Mr. Grey?"

Their hands were still entangled when he leaned slightly as if sharing a secret. "It was just a tease, Dr. Steele."

The overextended touch suddenly felt too inappropriate, and Ana knew that sentence held a double meaning somehow. Not very discretely, she retrieved her hand, ignoring the tingle that promptly appeared.

The man visibly swayed at their abrupt rupture. "You didn't strike me as a person who'd get offended that easily, Dr. Steele." This was uttered in a more serious tone.

Ana gave a cynical snort. "Well, you don't know me, Mr. Grey. Have a nice day."

And he still managed to pull that too-full-of-himself pose that was seriously getting on her bad side.

"See you soon, Dr. Steele."

It did sound more like a promise rather than mere courtesy.

* * *

><p>"Finally that smile has been wiped off your face."<p>

Ana didn't even need to turn to know who'd spoken. Jessica Carder has been a pin in her ass since Med School, and they've remained fierce competitors ever since. What she really disliked about this _person_ was how good she was at ass-kissing, and what _really_ bothered her was just how easily it worked in her favor. It was 90% her Barbie looks, of course, considering the vast majority of her victims were male doctors.

"Bite me, Jessica," Ana hissed, returning the patient files she had already checked that morning. Amanda informed her where Dr. Grace was, and before the nurse had the chance to go, Ana called her again. "Did Christian Grey schedule his blood tests?"

For a moment, the overly tired nurse just stared blankly at her as if she'd spoken in a different language, and then clicked her fingers. "Oh! Yes, yes. He did, Dr. Steele."

"Stealing my patients now, Steele?" Jessica cocked her head to the side, leaning on the counter.

"What?"

"Christian Grey _is_ my patient," The blonde said sharply.

"That explains a lot," Ana mumbled more to herself as she started pacing along the long, sterile corridors of the hospital. That _definitely_ explained why he was under the impression she'd just jerk him off in the exam room. Surely Jessica knew who is mother was, and she had quite the reputation of eying the nice looking patients. However, something deep inside Ana terribly wished she was wrong, and that it was a mere coincidence.

She brushed that strange feeling aside when she realized Jessica was equally pacing by her side. "What are you doing following me?"

The woman gave her an affected glance. "Following you? We're both going to talk to Dr. Grace."

Wait. What? "Why?"

"You've forgotten about the two-month review, haven't you? Typical."

An imaginary bucket of water was thrown at her face as all the blood probably froze in her veins. Shit. She knew she must have been forgetting something. Every two months Dr. Grace and two others file a review regarding each intern. The ones that gad a negative one, will be stuck with the least wanted assignments, which meant… no operations… not personal research time with Dr. Grey… not to mention the shame of being at the bottom.

Even so, Ana kept her steady pace towards the doctor's office. Not even the loud voices that filled each corridor could keep her from immersing in her thoughts as fear built up. What would happen? She knew Dr. Grace didn't see her as a vulgar intern. She saw potential, as she had once told Ana. But even the strongest fall, and Ana had spent these past few months stretching her body and mind to the limit, causing her to occasionally forget things. Things that a doctor can't forget.

Oh no.

Jessica went ahead and knocked on the door twice, until a deep voice answered from within. She followed the blonde closely behind as sweat beads brushed her temple.

A first look at Dr. Grace gave nothing away. The same warm and inviting eyes were dancing between both girls. Her chin rested on the back on her hands that entwined with elbows pressed on the mahogany desk. There was no smile, but she rarely did at her work place.

"The reviews are done," she told them. "As you both know, getting a negative one doesn't exactly lead to a _punishment_, so you must take it as a way to improve in areas you're least comfortable with."

Both nodded.

Then her head turned to gaze at Ana, bold eyes leaving an uneasy feeling in her heart. "Dr. Steele, you have been here for four months. Your first review was a positive one, because you truly are one of the best interns I've had…"

Ana could feel her ego soar, making her heartbeat quicken.

"…until you started showing unusual signs that are not expected from a doctor. Not even a young one."

Like a whiplash, her ego fell on earth as quickly as it had risen.

"I have no doubts you have what it takes to succeed," She carried one, leaning on her chair. "But maybe Pediatrics isn't exactly your cup of tea."

Her confession stabbed through her now tiny heart. Ana had always enjoyed that subjects more than any other. She'd never overlooked any children she had dealt with, and even though her mind is often tired, she never makes any decision without double checking. Dr. Grace's opinion meant a lot to her and right now Ana felt the ground beneath her being pulled away.

She then extended an envelope to Ana who took it promptly.

"You'll find the result inside. I do hope you read the note I've carefully filled, and learn from your mistakes, Dr. Steele."

Ana could sense some moist gathering in the corner of her eyes. No! She wouldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of Jessica.

She took a few steps back, and expected Dr. Grace to switch to the blonde.

However…

"I know you've attended to my son Christian this morning, Dr. Steele."

Oh no…

Ana managed to speak. "Yes, Dr. Grey."

She knew Jessica was ready to murder her with a side stare, but she remained focused on the woman before her.

"It so happens he dismisses my opinion that traveling to cold places at this time of the year can be rather dangerous," she started, smiling lightly. "I would like to know if you're available to travel with him for three days. All expenses covered. Just to be on the safe side."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Some things will be answered at the end of this chapter. Thank you all for the feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that Ana was ultimately confused was an understatement. She was utterly puzzled. But the anxiety didn't lessen her desire to fully see through this proposition. It had been like that time when she patiently waited for the answer on whether she'd made it into Med School; she'd been in a constant stress and every night she'd struggle to sleep, yet when the letter came in she took nearly two hours to gather the courage to open it.<p>

Now, even if this could be seen as something trivial, it still left a big unsettling question mark as to why did this came out of nowhere.

Dr. Grace still eyed her in silence, probably discarding the hypothesis that Ana might turn this down. The fact that her archenemy was standing a few steps from her didn't help either.

"Could we address this in private, Dr. Grace?" Ana spoke, lacing her hands behind her back, twisting the piece of paper in them.

"Very well," she said, then turning to Jessica. "Dr. Carder…"

Normally, Ana would have been all ears when something concerning Jessica, but this time she couldn't care less. The envelope in her hands was twisted beyond repair. It was distressing enough to see Dr. Grace say those harsh things, but Ana knew she was absolutely correct about them. There was no way in hell her review would be a positive one.

And then there was still that matter concerning Christian Grey…

The chattering in the background ceased after a while and Ana wasn't even interest in knowing if Jessica had gotten a positive one. However, by the look on the young girl's face no good news had been delivered. Was it a surprise? No. Jessica had the elegance and intelligence of frozen chicken.

"You may leave, Dr. Carder." She had barely finished her sentenced when Jessica banged the door behind her.

Wow. She must have been told something bad.

"Are you alright, Dr. Steele?" she asked in more nurturing tone.

"Yes," she said emphatically. "Just tired."

"And have you considered my offer?" she raised an eyebrow and awaited her response.

Ana shifted her weight awkwardly and sighed. "Dr. Grace, your son is a grown man. From what I gathered in the physical exam just an hour ago, there is no cause for alarm. He may get a cold in a few days, but my presence in that trip would do little to nothing."

Dr. Grace's head tipped slightly to one side as she regarded the petite woman before her with a curious glance. Dr. Grace Grey had an impressive record as a pediatrician; she'd won several of the most prestigious awards in the field, but she was a woman first and Ana reckoned she might feel sympathetic with her choice.

"Well, I guess you are right, Ana," she sighed. "Can't blame a mother for worrying too much, right?"

"Of course not." she admitted in all honesty. Maybe she'd said things harsher than needed.

Ana paled a little, suddenly frightened that she'd somehow placed her finger in a sensitive spot. How insensitive of her to let Dr. Grace assume she was underestimating a mother's protective nature. He was an adult, but still her son.

But she didn't seem to have taken her words in the wrong way. "_Ana_," she started a little more softly. "I didn't want to involve you in this, and you have every right to refuse doing so."

Whatever it was seemed serious.

A Heavy sigh escaped Dr. Grace's lips as she sat up straighter in her chair. "Last week I received an anonymous note in my office. Someone is taking extreme measures to hurt me and those around me."

Ana felt the urge to gasp horridly at her sudden confession. The older women continued her speech, her face darkening. "You may know I have two sons and one daughter; one you already know and the other one is Elliot. Mia is the youngest of the three. Even though Elliot is the oldest, Christian is the one that truly concerns me right now."

Ana bit her lip. "Is someone threatening him?"

Her expression answered that question. "The note was directed to me, but it mentioned _him_. I believe it must be someone related to the business world. Someone who wants to bring him down."

By now, a jab of paranoia made Ana flinch at that remark. She knew she lived in a world far from a place full of roses and well-intentioned people, but who'd go to a mother threatening her… child? "Have you gone to the police yet?"

The woman drew a dramatic smile. "Ana, Ana… that has crossed my mind, but this person has me on a tight leash. Not even Christian's security team knows about this. Only me," then she froze her stare on the young doctor. "And now you, of course."

"But… shouldn't _someone_ else know?" Ana pressed, slightly panicking. "What did the note say?"

Dr. Grace pushed a draw open on her left, retrieving a wrinkled envelope then extending it to her. "Read."

_Dr. Grey, you may ignore this if you please, but believe me when I say you are in grave danger. Your son, Christian, has stepped over the line, and thinks he's above everyone else. He's made enemies. Powerful enemies that are willing to resort to extreme measures to make sure he gets what he deserves. Why am I telling you this? You're one of the most important person to him. He'd do anything for you. Consider that a compliment. _

Ana paused for a moment, her heart clenching at the raw speech.

_Your obvious reaction to this will be to involve the cops and personal security in this. Think again. We're watching your every move. At the slightest sign of anyone being pulled into this, he'll suffer the consequences. However, if you abide by my rules and advice, you may live on pretending everything is okay. _

_Do not worry, though, Dr. Grey. No physical weapons will be used to bring upon him justice. For all you know, he may already be suffering from something. Untraceable. Do not even think of showing him this note. For your sake and his, he must remain oblivious to our purposes. _

_Trust me, Dr. Grey. You'll never see us coming._

Disorientated by what she'd just read, Ana returned the letter hesitantly. Dr. Grace wasn't on the verge of tears or having a nervous breakdown as Ana would have expected. She was impassive as ever. "I can't believe this," the brown haired girl said quietly, averting her eyes to floor as if looking at her had become too overwhelming.

"Yes. I've been living the last few days with my heart as tight as ever," she continued, and although face didn't show any specific emotions, when she looked up at Ana she spotted… relief. "That is why I forced him to take a physical exam and run some tests."

"Like I said, nothing alarming has come to my attention, Dr. Grace," she tried to reassure her. "The blood tests results will be ready tomorrow."

"So you understand that I suspect that this may involve something that affects his health," she stated. "Something that could pass on as a… _cold_."

Inwardly, she bristled at her earlier assumption. "I see. But what if they put something in his food or drinks? Or had someone release some… virus or bacteria?"

Dr. Grace merely brushed one hand along her face. "The problem is I think that's already been done. It's either that or they're planning to."

A tricky situation. Her initial reaction was to say 'I can't do anything' as that would have been the easiest way to rid herself from this mess. But Ana's restraint was driven by something else entirely. Compassion. This woman was alone, living with the possibility that her son might be walking into his death as they spoke. And above all of that, she was a doctor, bound by her principles to aid those in need even if the consequences might be… terrible.

"Do you have any idea on who might be behind this?" she asked.

"No," she nodded, tugging lightly on his lower lip as drummed her fingers thoughtfully on her desk. Then he stopped. "It must be someone Christian knows. Actually, I believe there might be several people involved in this."

It was one of those sentences phrased in a deliberately way to hide emotions. Ana schooled her expression. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I can't do anything, Ana," she straightened in her chair to face her more fully. "They're tracking what I do. With whom I speak. Not to mention I'm pretty sure I'm being followed."

An unsettling feeling washed down on Ana. "So… what can I do?"

"As I've said, I'm not forcing into anything, nor will your answer affect your treatment in this hospital whether it be a positive or negative one," she informed with a sigh. "What I would like you to do is very simple: schedule regular consults with him. Propose that you're conducting a study that needs regular patients. I believe he may say no at first, but…"

Ana didn't say anything, expecting her to finish her sentence. "…but I know him, and a pretty girl like you will have his attention with little effort."

There was a compliment in that sentence somewhere, but Ana was too baffled to take it as one. "Dr. Grace, him appearing in my examination room this morning wasn't a coincidence, was it?"

"Of course not," she admitted. "I couldn't just throw you in this without you two not knowing each other."

"Why didn't you tell me this beforehand?" She inquired, feeling betrayed and used. "I could have run some other tests to rule out some specific situations."

"It had to be spontaneous," Dr. Grace answered. "He's extremely good at reading people. He'd know you were up to something."

"Won't he know now?"

"I don't think so, since you've already got his attention."

"Excuse me?" Ana asked, slightly confused.

She just nodded. "He asked me when did I start hiring good looking women," then a brief smile. "Knowing my son like I do, that means he's interested."

Ana tried to look as if this had nothing to do with her. If she was to be a part of this she needed answers. "Won't the people behind it find it suspicious if he starts coming to the hospital all the time? If he travels with a doctor by his side?"

"You two won't meet here, obviously," Dr. Grace's gaze landed on her most uncomfortably. "To be honest, I had no intention on you traveling with him to be his personal doctor. My first offer was to merely see how you'd react, and you reacted just as I had expected."

* * *

><p>Kate was in a bad mood that night. Ana could see it coming a mile off, because her usual pleasant face was twisted into one big scowl.<p>

Ana had been sitting on the couch in their living room, enjoying the peace she needed to recover from the events earlier that day up until the point Kate came stomping inside the room. It was the perfect ambience to consider Dr. Grace's request. She hadn't given her an answer yet, but she only had until tomorrow morning to do so. After all, she was placing into Ana's hands whether her son would die or live. At least that was how she saw her plea.

But all thoughts of death and life were forcibly shoved from her mind as Kate sank herself down on the couch beside her.

"I'm so annoyed," she declared, snorting.

Ana was used to her occasional rants. As a reporter, she would often be denied exclusive interviews or given one she didn't want. Not to mention how easily she got into argues with her competitive colleagues at The Seattle Times. In these occasions, Ana would just let her get it off her chest, remaining quiet.

Kate sighed in a very non-subtle fashion. "I'm _so _annoyed. No! Scratch that! I'm furious," she grumbled a little more loudly. "You won't believe what happened to me!"

"What?" Ana doubted anything she was about to tell her would even match her own day.

The blonde-haired girl took a blouse from her purse, throwing it Ana who only barely dodged it from hitting her in the face. "Ruined! My favorite blouse! My _interview _blouse!"

She tried to straighten the beige blouse in search for what could possibly be wrong with it. After a moment roaming her eyes, she found an enormous dark stain that resembled…

"Coffee!" Kate threw her hands dramatically. "An asshole bumped into me in a café nearby the Times. His excuse? He didn't see me. Apparently, I'm as tall as an ant, Ana."

"It's just a blouse, Kate," she began with a slight wrinkle of her nose. As she had foreseen, it couldn't be as drastic as Kate had made it seem. "You have another similar to this one."

"Similar! Not the same," Kate corrected, yanking it from her hands. "And guess who the pompous asshole was."

Ana really had no idea. "Your boss?"

"You're not even trying," she thumped her knee angrily. "Elliot Grey! The brother of none other than Christian Grey."

At that, Ana was pulled back into her thoughts, recalling how in deep shit she already was when it came to the Grey family. Two fingers snapped in front of her eyes. "_What_?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm?"

Kate looked at her like she had just hit a wall. "You remember Christian Grey, right? The one from last night? In the cover of Times Magazine. The one that could make love to you with his eyes?"

How could she forget? She'd seen him completely naked and fully erect just earlier this morning. More recently knowing he was in serious danger of getting himself killed. Ana wasn't sure how she could have missed who he was by now.

"Ah, yes," Ana finally answered. "I didn't know he had a brother."

Kate gave her a pitying look. "You're so oblivious sometimes, Ana. Always living under a rock."

Ana sighed. Whenever Kate was in this particular mood, sarcasm was her best weapon. "So, did he pay for the blouse?"

"Yes, he most definitely did," Kate snapped. "With a big fat $100 bill."

"Then why are you so upset?" Ana asked, genuinely confused.

"He asked me out. On a date!" she burst.

"How is that bad?" Ana asked, laughing lightly. "Is he ugly?"

Kate's head snapped around to stare at her. "Are you fucking kidding me? That whole family must have been sculpted by some deity related to beauty."

"So…"

The blonde girl just stared at her for a long time, before she growled in annoyance and threw her hands up in the air again. "I'm still going out with Charles!"

As if polygamy had ever been an issue with Kate. Her college time had been filled with multiple flings and not necessarily one at a time.

"Which one do you prefer?" Ana asked, glad Kate's so called problems were working beautifully as comic relief.

"How should I know? Charles is extremely good in bed," Kate mused with a finger tapping her chin. "Grey seems too good to be true."

Ana actually agreed even though she'd never seen that man. "Charles seems boring. I'm sure sex isn't everything…"

"Really? That coming from you, Ana?" Kate laughed meanly.

Ana blushed quickly at her accusation. She had a point, though. "You know what I mean. I'd give that Elliot a chance."

Then she remembered the whole Grey family was probably doomed to some harsh times in the future. Did she really want Kate to date someone who had no idea just how dangerous it was for everyone around him? Probably not.

"… or you could just stick with Charles."

"Can't hurt." Kate shrugged.

"Is that _really_ why you're so upset?" Ana pressed, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course." Kate said, waving a hand dismissively. "What about you? How was your day?"

Ana's heart skipped a beat, and then suddenly began pounding faster. She _really_ didn't want to talk about it. "Pretty uneventful." she said blandly.

She had never lied to Kate before. Omitted things? Yes. But she did trust her to just keep her mouth shut. Even so, Ana couldn't and wouldn't speak abou what Dr. Grace asked of her. It wasn't really her secret to share. As for the Christian _issue_… she knew that talking to Kate about this would probably sent the blonde over the roof, calling her some name for not taking advantage.

"I bet that must be a sad thing in a doctor's life," she said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Wasn't your review due today, though?"

Swallowing hard, Ana tried to cope with the sudden realization that everyone else remembered every important event in her life but her. "Yes. I didn't make it."

Kate shook her head in disbelief. "_What_?!"

"I've been so tired that I've overlooked some important stuff,_"_ Ana revealed, truly sad. "Dr. Grace noticed it, and gave me a negative one."

"Show me the review!" Kate demanded, extending her arm.

Oh! The envelope. Ana completely forgot about it. Quickly she took it from her jeans pocket and handed it to Kate. She just widened her eyes. "You didn't even open it, Ana?"

"You do it…"

Kate didn't need to be told twice. With one precise stroke, she ripped the piece of paper, taking some time to read its content. "Hmm… you're right."

Ana had had some faith that the written review might say otherwise, but then her hopes fell to the floor. "She's right. I have to sort my priorities."

Long blonde hair flipped dramatically, offset her ridiculously long eyelashes bathed in mascara. "You know what? You're better than this. Better than that Grey woman. She's probably afraid of you."

Ana's ears burned red as she chuckled. Kate did have a loud mouth. "She's a reference in Pediatrics, Kate. And for a reason. I can only dream of being as big as she is."

She just groaned. "_And_? You're young. It's perfectly normal. She was once like you."

Idly, Ana wondered if her friend was right. Well, not about the review, of course. Rather about her one day be as successful as her. In Medicine, respect and adoration came with years and years of research and hard work. Ana hardly had anything to support her dream.

"You know what?" Kate asked rhetorically. "I'm sticking with Charles. That Grey family is bad news. Bunch of cocky asses that never had to struggle in life to get things done."

Ana suddenly felt really depressed. The wonders of being rich and famous. But then again, look at what it brought down on them so easily…

* * *

><p>Ana woke up at precisely 6.46 am only to wish her shift didn't start this early, considering the weather outside. But not even that put her off some morning jogging.<p>

She tentatively slipped into some sweatpants and her light blue down jacket, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Kate would wake up at any time, so she'd better hurry. The scorching wind cut her face as she flexed each leg alternatively, warming up and rubbing her gloved hands together. Her eyes observed the street. Everything had a thin coat of frost; from the sidewalk to the cars parked. The sun had barely risen over the skyline to lend a helping hand in melting this frozen mess.

Gingerly, she took a step forward only to immediately slide across the thin layer of ice, only stopping when her ass fell heavily on the ground. Fuck. Why did she have to _precisely_ step on it? Thank God the street was deserted. No one had witnessed her brief moment of clumsiness.

"Dr. Steele?"

So much for loneliness.

Ana turned her head, trying to stand up simultaneously fighting against the lack of friction, ultimately failing miserably. She knew the owner of this voice without looking, though.

Christian Grey.

He was fully dressed in winter clothing: Nike compression tights with matching gray jacket. His face held the faintest of smiles. Not even dressed like that did this man look anything but attractive.

"What a coincidence," he greeted amusingly.

Or not. "Good morning, Mr. Grey."

Something in his gaze softened and he held his gloved hand out to her, and suddenly Ana felt a rush of heat taint her cheeks as he accepted his help. He effortlessly brought her to her feet, making her wonder whether she was that light or he was that strong.

"You ought to be careful with the ice in the morning," he said as a cloud of steam left his mouth. She noticed his cheeks held a faint red color due to the sharp breeze. "Those running shoes are probably unfitting, as well."

Ana's eyes darted to her feet. Okay, so her shoes had been bought for twenty dollars, and had never let her down. Until _precisely_ today. Of course his looked very high-end and top notch.

"Hmm, you're right." She merely said still wondering why the hell he was standing directly in front of her house. "You live here?"

He took a deep breath as if about to say something serious… but then he seemed to change his mind and just laughed. "No, Dr. Steele. I actually live in Seattle."

What the _hell _was so funny? Was he laughing at her again?

Ana pursed her lips. "I've never seen you jog here before."

Another smile. "And you happen to know everyone that jogs here, Dr. Steele?"

Her mouth quirked reluctantly to the side and her scowl deepened. "In fact… I don't."

"The city is a chaotic place to enjoy it fully, so I often come here to enjoy the peace and quiet of the surroundings." He informed, diving his hands inside the jacket.

She could actually believe that. After all, he was rich enough to spend money on gas just to go somewhere jog. But after yesterday's events, Ana was skeptical on how much of a coincidence this was. The young doctor had spent twenty four years without crossing this man once, and all of a sudden he's _literally_ everywhere. Either fate was having fun with her, or it was Christian Grey who was being completely inappropriate.

"Well, I have to get back inside," Ana said, rubbing her hands. "Thank you for helping me. I'm not very good with slippery things."

He must have seen another meaning in that sentence since a teasing smile crossed his face. "So, you're already done? I could have sworn you had just left your house."

"Are you stalking me, Mr. Grey?" Ana narrowed her eyes, not able to hold the accusation.

Christian merely cocked his head to the side, studying her. "That has never crossed my mind."

She shot him a sardonic glance. "You don't sound very convincing, Mr. Grey."

"And there I thought we lived in a free world," he feigned seriousness. "Able to go wherever we please."

"We do."

"Now, really, Ana – may I call you Ana?" He asked very politely. She nodded. "That had to be the shortest jog I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well, I have to get ready for my shift," she said, trying her best not to sound affected by the way he was talking to her. Not only did he spoil her chance to exercise and think about what she was going to say to his mother in only a few hours, he _had_ to pop in unexpectedly aggravating this whole situation.

He made an amused sound. "Will you be needing a lift?"

Is this guy for real? "I have a car, thank you." She pointed at her Volkswagen Beetle, Wanda.

"That?" He asked rather impressed. "I insist on giving you a ride to the hospital, Ana."

She then held up a hand. "_Mr. Grey_, she's no Mercedes or Ferrari, but she does the job."

"I insist."

Ana glared at him for one long hard moment. "Will you leave if I say no?"

He grinned victoriously. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Someone said in a review that it was lame that Ana would go on a trip with him with the sole purpose of being his personal doctor. I agree. That is why I've decided to thicken the plot. But don't worry, this won't be drama, drama and drama all the time.<strong>

**Christian has the same background in this story.**

**As for the death threat on him, bear with me. This will be a HEA story, so rest assured that nothing serious will happen.**

**Hope you continue reading it!**


End file.
